


Sweater Weather

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even One Shots [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: Even takes Isak to one of his dance classes, and the dance sparks more than they were expecting.Alternative Title: "And if I may just take your breath away."
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Isak + Even One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/745026
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Sweater Weather

“I can’t believe I let you drag me to your stupid dance class.”

“It’s mandatory for my class,” Even whines. “I need a partner for this dance.”

“Eskild would’ve been more than happy to oblige.”

“I wanted you to be my partner,” pouts Even. “You’ll enjoy it. Promise. If it makes you feel any better—”

“It won’t.”

“—Magnus is in this class.”

Isak pulls a face that is a mix of amusement and dumbfoundedness. “Of course he’d be.”

Even grins. “Plus, Eskild would steal my spotlight.”

Isak stifles a laugh. “Fine, let’s just get this over with.”

They approach the entrance, and Even reaches a hand out to open the glass door. Isak walks in, and Even follows.

Even’s eyes trail to the lady at the desk—a familiar face. He smiles and nods, and she reciprocates the gesture. He leads Isak to the third room down the hall.

“Even!” his dance instructor, Sara, beams, glancing at Isak. “Glad to see you followed the requests.”

Even wraps a tight arm around Isak, sporting his famous smile. “Of course.”

Isak forces a smile, but his cheeks unwillingly burn bright pink. He sticks his arm out. “Isak.”

“Sara.” She returns the handshake and leans in. “Don’t worry, the guests have the easy part,” she winks.

Sara situates everyone and their partners in their spots.

“Alright, everyone, make sure to have enough space. Julien and Chris, since both of you don’t have partners, how about you guys take turns in this part, yeah?”

Isak’s eyes flicker across the room and on the countless number of people, convinced each person is staring back.

“Hey, hey,” Even coos. He grabs Isak’s hand and feathers his thumb across the knuckles. “Don’t worry about them. Focus on us.”

Isak swallows, nods, and glances at Even. The crowd in the room diminishes to a group of 12, and their eyes no longer bore holes back at Isak.

Sara calls out to the class, “Okay, so remember the previous steps? This is where you introduce your partner. Partners, reach to put a hand on their chest...”

Isak timidly follows her instructions.

Sara continues, “Then, circle around. Make sure to keep eye contact! My group remembers this being taught last class, so guide your partners if necessary.”

“Make sure to match my footsteps, babe,” Even corrects. “It’ll look more coherent.”

Isak nods, ignoring the knot in his belly.

“Run a hand up their arms and neck... Now, let it linger there.”

Even obeys, letting his fingers graze the hairs on Isak’s neck ever so lightly. Isak shivers at the touch, freezing cold and burning hot all the same.

“This is where we need full concentration and coordination between the couples, okay?” Sara hollers. “Take small steps in order not to lose one another. Use the other as a reference, not a competition. I’m looking at you, Magnus!”

Isak stumples over his feet a bit too often, and Even catches him each time. After reciting the beginning numorous times, Isak allows himself to laugh and smile through the dance. His limbs flail and flounder, but his back has straightened and his nerves have been soothed.

Water bottles are downed and breaths are puffed as they reach the end of the section they are learning today.

“This was extremely successful!” beams Sara. “Wonderful work, everyone. We’ll meet next Thursday. Ciao!”

The group chanted their goodbyes as they head out the door. Isak sits on a bench, gulping water and heaving. Even plops his heavy body beside him and bumps his sweaty shoulder with Isak’s.

Isak glances at Even, a small smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

Even drums his fingers on the steering wheel of his Jeep, waiting for Isak to come out. His back straightens as he sees a tuff of blonde hair walk its way towards the vehicle.

“I thought you got cold feet,” teases Even.

Isak rolls his eyes and buckles his seatbelt. “I can already hear the two weeks of you yapping at my ears if I didn’t show up.”

A pout emerges on the high school seniors’ lips. “I’m not so cruel.”

Isak laughs and calls him out for being a liar, gladly listing all the grudges Even has held against him.

Even cackles at the last one Isak tells him. “That was a whole year ago!”

“I forgive but never forget,” Isak complains.

“Why do you even remember this?”

Isak shrugs and faces out the window, but Even doesn’t miss the hint of pink littered on the younger boy’s cheeks.

They watch the dance studio appear from the distance, and Isak groans. “I don’t understand why you decided to take this class.”

Even scoffs, holding a hand to his chest, wounded. “It looks good on college applications, you ignorant elf.”

“You’re whiter than snow!”

“I brighten up your life,” he winks. “Now come on. We’re going to be late.”

The pair walk in and position themselves in the same spots as last week.

Sara claps her hands together.“Now that we have full attendance, let’s begin.”

Sara and Ingrid demonstrate the next steps, and the boys try their best to keep up.

“Partner B lays down with a twirl. Partner A will guide them. A hovers over B, gaze into each other’s eyes, loiter in that position for some time. Feel the time slip away. Then, run to catch it. Partner A will twist their body, B will follow...”

Isak lays on the ground, not letting his eyes leave Even’s face as he inches closer and closer until half his torso is poised above Isak. Their breaths mix as they linger in that position. Seconds pass. Even blinks, twisting his body to stand up. Isak follows. Both are breathless but not from the dance moves.

With seconds left of the dance, Sara announces that the ending would be shown in the next class, and the dance would then be complete.

The duo walk out, Isak chugging from a bottle and Even wiping his face with his shirt. The chilly air of the night hits their clammy faces, giving a tingling sensation.

The backs of their hands brush against one another as they head to the car. They take their seats, and Even’s eyes flicker to Isak.

“Are you coming to the next session?” he asks, his voice small.

Isak’s lips twitch, soon taking form of a grin. “Yeah.” And he repeats with a nod, “Yeah.”

Even mirrors Isak’s addictive smile. And they drive home, Even’s fingers grazing against Isak’s every time he swerves or hits a speed bump.

He drives a little bit more recklessly just this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short little one shot of our favorite couple. I left it as an open ending, but this was meant to be an alternative universe in which they started as best friends and their feelings bubble after The Consensual Invasion Of Personal Space :)
> 
> Leave feedback, comments, likes! I love it all <3


End file.
